Legendarny
Legendarny to obecnie najwyższy poziom jakości przedmiotów dostępny dla graczy, umiejscowiony nad . Na każdym serwerze istnieje tylko kilka legendarnych przedmiotów. Ich zdobycie przeważnie wymaga wielokrotnego przejścia wysokopoziomowych instancji rajdowych, by uzbierać przedmioty konieczne do ich stworzenia. Nazwy przedmiotów o klasie legendarnej oznaczane są na pomarańczowo, mają również otoczkę w tym kolorze. Lista przedmiotów oznaczonych Legendarne World of Warcraft * powstaje z połączenia , rzadkiej zdobyczy w pojedynku z Ragnarosem, z , młotem, który mogą stworzyć kowale. * powstaje, kiedy najpierw połączysię dwie rzadkie zdobycze w rajdzie Molten Core, a następnie połączy je z dużą ilością materiałów oraz pokona specjalnego bossa rajdowego. * powstawał poprzez połączenie licznych zdobyczy w oryginalnym Naxxramas i wykonanie odpowiedniego zadania. Przedmiot ten był o tyle unikalny, że występowały różne jego wersje dla klas czarujących. * , jedyny legendarny wierzchowiec. * , legendarny miecz zaprojektowany do pomocy w walce z Atieshem. Obecnie niemożliwy do uzyskania. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade * , które można było zdobyć na Illidanie Stormrage'u. * miał przy sobie Kil'jaeden. * Podczas walki z Kael'thasem Sunstriderem w Oku można było użyć legendarnych broni. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King * powstawał ze zdobyczy w Ulduarze i po krótkim zadaniu. * powstawał po długim i skomplikowanym zadaniu w Cytadeli Lodowej Korony. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm * powstała dla klas czarujących po długim ciągu zadań, wśród których znajdował się rajd Ziemie Ognia. * były darowane i ulepszane przez Wrathiona po długim ciągu zadań, wśród których znajdował się rajd Dusza Smoka. World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria * oraz stanowią zdobycz na bossach w Skarbcach Mogu'shan, Sercu Strachu i Tarasie Wiecznej Wiosny. Potrzebne są do zadania . * stanowi zdobycz na Sha Strachu na Tarasie Wiecznej Wiosny. Potrzebne jest do zadania . * Klejnoty Naznaczone Sha są nagrodą za zadanie . ** ** ** * stanowi nagrodę w zadaniu / . * stanowi zdobycz na bossach na Tronie Grzmotu. Potrzebne są do zadania . * wypada z bossów wymienionych w osiągnięciach oraz na Tronie Grzmotu. Potrzebny jest do zadania . * stanowi zdobycz na Lei Shenie na Tronie Grzmotu. Potrzebne jest do zadania . * Klejnotyz Korony Niebios Wrathiona stanowią nagrodę za zadanie . ** ** ** ** * , stanowiące nagrodę za zadanie , używana jest do podniesienia płaszcza do legendarnej jakości: ** ** ** ** ** ** World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor ** pojawia się w heroicznej wersji Składu Grimraila. Potrzebne jest do zadania . ** pojawia się w heroicznej wersji Kopalni Żużla Krwawej Maczugi. Potrzebne jest do zadania . ** pojawia się w heroicznej wersji Wiecznokwitu. Potrzebne jest do zadania . ** pojawia się w heroicznej wersji Auchindoun. Potrzebne jest do zadania . ** pojawia się w Wysokiej Maczudze. Potrzebne jest do zadania . ** oraz pojawia się w Wysokiej Maczudze. Potrzebne jest do zadania . ** pojawia się w Hucie Czarnej Skały, by stworzyć , która z kolei potrzebna jest do zadania . Ciekawostki * Legendarnych przedmiotów nie można poddać transmogryfikacji ani użyć ich do tego. * Ekwipowalne przedmioty legendarnej jakości zawsze mają co najmniej jeden bonus do atrybutów lub efekt dodatkowy. * Ekwipowalnych przedmiotów legendarnej jakości nie można poddać odklinaniu. * Kod webowy koloru dla przedmiotów o legendarnej jakości to #ff8000. Kategoria:Item Kategoria:Terminy Kategoria:Legendarny en:Legendary